Changes
by Why not
Summary: One hour challenge fic: Pan thinks about her relationship with Trunks


Author's notes: Well, just to be sure, this story is told from Pan's point of view.   
It's my response to a one hour challenge, and I might make a sequel, but I probably   
won't, cause I have a serious lack of free time at the moment. Reviews could change   
my mind, though, so if you'd like to read more, let me know! OK, enough of my   
babbling, here's the story!  
  
  
Changes  
  
Bra and I had wanted to go to the movies, but our favourite cinema was closed for   
some reason, so we decided just to hang out at Capsule Corp. instead. It being   
summer vacation and all, we really have too much time on our hands. There was   
nothing good on TV, we had already gone shopping four times this week and I had   
threatened to kill her if she's want to go shopping again, so we were both bored   
out of our minds. When I casually dropped the suggestion to watch Goten and Trunks   
spar, she actually though it was a great idea. And the weird thing is, she usually   
hates fighting!   
  
So that is what we are presently doing... watching Trunks and Goten spar.   
  
I look over at Bra and see her eyes seem glazed over. Following her stare I see that   
she is staring at my Uncle Goten. 'Blech,', I say to myself. Why would anyone be   
interested in him? Sighing, I look over at Trunks and smiled ruefully. Now, why   
someone would want to look at Trunks, that I can understand perfectly fine...  
  
Three years ago, my life was easy. I'd go to school, do my homework, hang around   
with Trunks as much as possible, go off to find the Black Star Dragonballs and that   
was it. Just fun, no problems I couldn't handle, and definitely not this...feeling   
I have been getting as of late. Don't get me wrong, I'm only sixteen, so I still go   
to school and do my homework. It's the hanging out with Trunks that has changed.  
  
I have always loved being around Trunks; he's really a great guy once you get to   
know him. But watching him fight used to be cool and exciting, and I'd always hoped   
I could be as good a fighter one day. When I watch him now, I hardly pay any   
attention to his techniques. All I see is the way his muscles move, the way he   
frequently manages to outsmart Goten, and how incredibly attractive he really is.   
  
Ha, I used to laugh when the girls we met stared at him, or, when they were bold   
enough, started flirting with him. I can no longer laugh when that happens now, for   
I understand how they feel. Trunks and I still hang out occasionally (definitely not   
as much as I'd like to), but whenever a pretty girl as much as smiles at him, it   
seems like I'm not even there anymore. The really bad part is, it never bothered me   
before, and actually, thinking back on it, it used to amuse me.  
  
The last time Trunks and I had hung out together had started great. We'd watched a   
movie together, and he had bought me lunch afterwards. While we were sitting in the   
café he'd caught the eye of three very attractive girls. After some time of small   
talk, one of them giggled and said to him: "So, handsome, I really feel like asking   
you out, but what's the deal with her? (She laughed and pointed at me, like I was   
not even there.) She is not your girlfriend, is she?"   
  
He laughed back at her and said: "No way! She's more like my kid sister! I'm a   
little busy right now, but I'll give you my cell phone number, give me a call   
sometime!" He had done just that, and soon after we left. He was grinning all over   
and looked like he was really proud of himself, while I felt like hitting him where   
it hurts. How could he do this to me? He thinks of me as his kid sister??? I had   
been really happy to spend some time with him, but my good mood was completely gone.   
The worst part is, that he meant it. He really thinks of me as his kid sister,   
while I'm in love with him.  
  
I'd been really angry with him. I'd said he was the most annoying man I have ever   
seen, met and so on! Just an all around jerk. Soon after I had refused his offer   
to drive me home, I took the bus instead..anything to get away from HIM.   
  
When I walked into the house, I was met at the door by my mother, who stared at me   
inquisitively. "I thought Trunks was supposed to bring you home. What happened?"   
Sighing, I decided to tell the whole story.  
  
"Oh, honey," she said afterwards, "that's too bad, but don't worry, it's probably   
just a crush."  
  
That made me explode. How come it's "just a crush" when one's fifteen, and "possibly   
true love" when you're older? And weren't she and Dad about my age when they first   
met? I said: "Just a crush, huh? Jeesh mum, thanks for your understanding and   
support! I don't know why I bothered to tell you in the first place, I could have   
know you'd say something like this. No, scrap that. I had though that of all people   
YOU would understand, considering the fact you were my age when you met Dad for the   
first time!"  
  
She replied: "That was different. We didn't get involved immediately, and more   
importantly, your father hasn't know me ever since I was a baby, and we're not   
thirteen years apart!"  
  
I hate to admit it, but she is right about the last part. I know, deep down in my   
heart, that this is probably never going to work out, even if he DIDN'T think of me   
as his kid sister. Oh, I wish I could get rid of all these confusing feelings!   
Believe me, I have tried to get over him, but no one else comes close. Boys my age   
are practically all immature, and too weak for me to boot. And older men.. Well,   
they're not interesting either. No one can compare to Trunks, final.   
  
I have often wondered why Trunks isn't married yet. I'd like to think it was because   
he was waiting for me, he does give me some strange looks occasionally, but that's   
probably just my imagination. No, I know he doesn't love me as a woman, but that   
doesn't mean I can't lust over him...  
  
I'm so lost in my thoughts I only notice Trunks and Goten have stopped sparring when   
they're standing in front of us. Trunks smiles shyly at me (we never made friends   
again after that last incident) and says: "So, Pan, how have you been? Still mad at   
me?"  
  
Looking up I stared coldly at him. I don't think he has a clue as to WHY I was mad   
at him in the first place. Still staring at him, I felt my resolve to just ignore   
him drain away. Ah, he's irresistible when he smiles like that. I'd intended to stay   
mad at him and keep my distance for a while, but it was gone. Figures. I shrugged my   
shoulders casually. "How I've been? Bored mainly, so bored I'm actually looking   
forward to school starting again, and no, I'm no longer mad at you."  
  
He smiles at me and says: "Looking forward to school? Wow, I don't think one could  
ever get THAT bored! So, you're no longer mad at me? Does that mean we're friends   
again?"  
  
I sigh and nod. "Sure Trunks, we'll always be friends." No matter how much I wish we   
could be more than friends, I add in thought.  
  
He smiles widely. "Great!" He wipes some sweat of his brow and says: "Well, I'm off   
to take a shower. I'll see you around later!"  
  
Hmm, the mental image of Trunks taking a shower... Jeesh, I think I myself might   
need a shower...Preferably a cold one...  
  
The end.  
  
Well, I didn't think I could do it, but this has been written in just one hour! (That   
hour doesn't include my beta's time, ((Thank you Jodi!)) and when I'm completely   
honest I have added some small details afterwards, so it's all in all written in a   
little more than one hour, but still... Well, like I said before, if you'd like to   
read more, let me know! 


End file.
